Camp Blood
by YuriLover1224
Summary: Our heroes go to a camp that is said to be haunted.Jinmay and the team are humans in this one.And thank u Netbug009 for being my beta reader. JinmayXChiro and SprxXNova. Is on Hiatus for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHG.**

**and thank you Netbug009 for beta reading this story.  
><strong>

It was a normal day in the Super Robot. Well, as normal as it could get for the Monkey Team.

Sprx groaned and said, "Ugh I'm so bored…Skeleton King hasn't attacked in weeks."

Nova glared at him and said, "Oh shut up Sprx... but he's right."

Otto just looked at them and said, "Well isn't that a good thing? I mean Skeleton King hasn't hurt anyone."

Sprx just looked at him and thought about it. He said, "Well yeah, but I miss kicking bad guy butt."

Gibson just looked at them, annoyed. "Why can't you all go to the training room?" said Gibson from his lab. Nova just groaned out of annoyance.

"Hey, where're Chiro and Antauri?" asked Otto.

"Well, knowing Chiro, he must be with Jinmay, and Antauri must be meditating," said Nova.

Just then, Antauri walked into the room. "Hello everyone," he said.

Just then, Otto's stomach growled. Gibson walked out of his lab and said, "Well, I'm done with all my experiments, so let's eat. Antauri, Nova, and Sprx; you coming?"

Sprx got up from where he was and said, "Well, it's better than staying here."

Nova nodded and looked at Antauri. "You coming Antauri?" she asked.

Jinmay sighed and said, "It's so peaceful with no Skeleton King to fight."

Chiro looked at her and said, "It is, but fighting him did pass time, and now the team gets bored staying in the robot all the time."

Jinmay looked at Chiro and thought of an idea. "Well, we can go to a 'summer camp' as humans call it," said Jinmay.

Chiro thought about it and said, "Hey that's not a bad idea Jinmay, and you can come too."

Jinmay smiled, nodded and said, "Sweet. So when do we leave?"

Chiro thought for a moment then said, "Tomorrow." Jinmay smiled. Chiro looked at her and thought about how beautiful she was.

Chiro smiled back and Jinmay thought about how handsome he smiled back and said, "Well, we better go get packed and tell the team."

Chiro nodded and said, "Okay. Race ya," then took off running with Jinmay chasing him.

When the two got back to the Super Robot, it was dark and empty. Chiro thought the Monkey Team must have went somewhere. "Come on Jinmay; we've got to get our stuff packed," said Chiro. Jinmay nodded in response.

While Chiro and Jinmay were packing, the team came home from lunch. "Hmm... the lights are on so that means Chiro and Jinmay are back," said Gibson.

Otto rubbed his stomach and said, "I'm still hungry."

Nova just looked at Otto and said, "Otto, you ate ten hamburgers and ten ice cream cones. How can you still be hungry?"

Sprx burped and said, "Well, Otto is the walking stomach."

"Hey, that's not nice," said Otto.

"Well its true," said Nova.

Then Chiro and Jinmay walked in the room with their stuff packed. Chiro saw them and said, "Oh, you guys are back."

Antauri saw the bags and asked, "Where are you and Jinmay going?"

Jinmay smiled and said, "We're going to a summer camp."

Otto whined and said, "Awwww, without us?"

Jinmay shook her head and said, "No, we're all going to the camp."

Nova jumped up and down and said, "Well, when do we go?"

Chiro looked at his team and said, "Tomorrow."

Sprx started dancing and yelled, "Awesome! Finally we can go somewhere."

Antauri looked at Chiro and said, "Are you sure? Skeleton King may attack while we're gone."

Gibson answered the question and said, "Not likely. Skeleton King sent us a message."

Chiro looked at him and asked, "What does it say?"

"He said he's going to Hawaii, and that's all," said Gibson.

Nova looked at Chiro and said, "Skeleton King in Hawaii. Wows."

"Yay! We're going to a camp!" said Otto and starts dancing.

"Question: where is this camp anyway?" asked Sprx who stopped dancing.

"A planet called Earth. They have this camp called 'Camp Blood'," responded Chiro.

"Ooh sounds scary," said Otto.

Chiro nodded and said, "Yeah, but it's cool and it's said to be haunted."

Jinmay looked at the time and said, "Hey, shouldn't you guys get packing? Cause we're leaving tomorrow."

Antauri nodded and said, "She right. Lets go get packing."

A couple minutes later, they were done. "Everyone ready?" Chiro asked everyone. Everyone nodded in response. "Good. Now we all need a good night's rest. Then we'll be ready to leave tomorrow early," said Chiro.

The next morning, Chiro and Jinmay were the first to wake up. When the others woke up, Otto groaned and said, "Why do we have to wake up this early?"

Antauri shook his head and said, "Otto, this camp is on another planet, so if we want to get there we have to get up early," Otto nodded.

Nova groaned and said, "Stop talking and let's get moving."

Sprx grinned evilly and said, "Yeah, I cant wait to prank people."

Nova groaned again and said, "Oh this can't be good."

Chiro looked at her and asked, "What?"

Nova smacked her head with her hand and said, "He and Otto are going to prank everyone, so that means an angry mob will go after them."

Chiro groaned and muttered, "This is not going to be good. Anyway, come on, let's just go."

**So our heroes are off to Earth. What will they meet on their journey? Tell me if I should continue. Is Camp Blood really haunted? Find out next time!**

**Chiro: OK, we get it.**

**Me: How did you get in here?**

**Jinmay: We picked the lock.**

**Me: I hate you two.**

**Chiro: Whatever.**

**Chiro & Jinmay: Please R&R**

**Me: *gets out a taser and hammer***

**Chiro: Why do you have those?**

**Me: You took my cookies!**

**Chiro: O.O*runs***

**Me: Get back here! *chases Chiro***

**Jinmay: See ya next time!**


	2. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Wolvenstrom**

**Donalgraeme**

**The Neo Productions**

**Xireana Zetsubou**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Sharkteeth**

**DAPC**

**Kyuubi16**

**bunji the wolf**

**EternalKnight219**

**Wolfpackersson09**

**JAYSEN**

**Serena6686**

**shadowrealm818**

**g1rldraco7**

**fullmoonwolf950**

**mantinus**

**Wolfettegirl11**


	3. WARNING! MUST READ!

MY FELLOW READERS AND WRITES THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got this from g1rldraco7 in one of the chapters. The SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Wolfettegirl11


End file.
